


Prank after Prank

by Sam_Kabaam



Category: The 100
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Cuddling, Drugs, Evil, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Kabby, Not serious at all, Pranks, Snakes, Spiders, drunk, small traces of angst, ticks, wick being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Kabaam/pseuds/Sam_Kabaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kids drug Marcus, making him high, a prank war begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited for this fic! Expect more chapters!

April Fools 

"So,what do you think Jasper and Monty are going to do for April Fools Day this year?" asked Clarke, smiling at Bellamy and Raven. 

"Who knows," laughs Raven,"they'll probably do something catastrophic to camp, making everyone pissed at them for a few days."

"Like the time they put clear wrap in front of all the doors, and 20 people suffered concussions from falling back on their head?!" laughed Bellamy. They all knew it was no laughing matter, but; the prank was just so funny. 

April Fools day was a small event. Not really classified as a holiday but,  
Still put on the calendar. However, with Jasper and Monty around, April Fools day was a day of caution, everyone knew it. And a day to always check the doorways. They've always been pranksters. Pulling ones whenever given the chance. They were also geniuses. Put together, they were almost unstoppable. 

Bellamy, Clarke, and Raven dropped the conversation, knowing Jasper and Monty would be running up to them at any moment, spilling their plan for them to hear. Instead, they talked about laughable moments of their lives. Moments they hoped to never forget. The 'remember whens' and the 'lets do it agains.'  
They all enjoyed sitting and resting for a little, laughing with their friends.  
And then, trouble came right to their table. 

"You guys!" Exclaimed Monty, Jasper following in his wake. They ran to their friends so fast, they barely had time to stop before they almost slid into the table next to them.   
"You guys! We know what we're gonna do for April Fools!" 

Raven stopped them, "if you're going to contaminate everyone's water, please refrain from doing it to mine."

"No," said Jasper, a smirk on his face, "we're not gonna target the whole camp, we're just gonna target one." Monty and Jasper looked at each other, deviously. 

"Oh? And who's the lucky winner?" Asked Bellamy sarcastically. 

"Kane," said Jasper and Monty simultaneously. 

Clarke almost spit out her drink. She knew Kane had changed but, not enough to laugh off an April Fools joke targeted specifically for him. Especially when Monty and Jasper were the masterminds. Kane had enough problems with them already. 

"Kane? Why Kane? What are you going to do to him?" Asked Raven. 

"Well," said Monty, "he caught us when we were high, so now, we're gonna get back at him!"

Clarke, who still had kept silent, stared at them with eyes of disbelief, as did Raven and Bellamy. 

Clarke spoke to them with a questioning tone, "you two? Are going to bomb Kane? How the hell are you going to do that?"

"With these," Jasper held up a green nut, showing it off to the group. 

"You're not," smiled Bellamy, he was starting to like this plan. 

"Where did you even get more of those?" Asked Clarke, "I thought we burned the bushes around camp after we found out their effects?"

"Not all of them, there's one down by th-"

"JASPER!" cried Monty, cutting him off, "if we tell them where our bush is, it won't be 'our' bush any more."   
Jasper nodded in agreement. 

Clarke finally broke, unable to hold back her yearning to participate, "so, what's the plan?"

§₩§

Marcus was tired, he hadn't slept in over 24 hours. His eyes struggled to stay open, and his stomach growled with hunger. He didn't know what he wanted more, sleep, food, or Abby. Him and Abby have secretly been together for quiet sometime. Not even Clarke knew their closeness. He wasn't sure what she'd do if she found out, hopefully she'd be happy. 

When his shift finally came to an end, the sun was just beginning to rise, its faint glow lighting up the horizon. He sighed, a feeling like anxiousness and anger was beginning to form in his gut. As he entered camp, he looked around for Abby, wondering if she was not yet up, or if she had pulled an all-nighter like he did. As Marcus made his way to the camps makeshift 'bar' to see if Abby was present, he was stopped by Clarke. 

"Kane," she said, holding a handful of something In her palm, "we saw you were on shift for 12 hours and haven't gotten anything to eat, so we got you some nuts they had at dinner."

Marcus was to tired to have suspicion. And was definitely to tired to notice Monty and Jasper, sitting a few tables away, listening in on the conversation. He was rather confused at the gesture, but his confusion soon left him. He was just glad food came right to him. 

"Uhm, thanks," he said, a small smile across his face, to seem a little more grateful. 

Jasper and Monty nudged Bellamy and Raven as they watched Marcus eat. Each seed poisoning his body. Clarke couldn't help but giggle a little as he turned to leave. Marcus, hearing her laugh, didn't know wether to be freaked out or not. 

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Asked Raven. 

"Only about 20 minutes," smirked Jasper. 

"Cmon," said Monty motioning for them to come, "we should follow him."

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, and Monty all trailed behind Kane. He was a trained, elite, guard, and he would easily know when he's being followed, no matter how sleepy he was. This made the job difficult.   
Finally, after rounding a corner, off from the main courtyard of Camp, Marcus turned around. They were startled as they almost ran into him. 

"Why are you following me?" asked Marcus a little angry.

"Uhm...," said Jasper. 

"Stop. It." He burned holes in their heads with his bitter stare. He was done playing this game. 

"I'm going to Medical," Marcus said in a demanding and harsh tone, "if I see any of you even remotely close to me, you'll be tied to a post and left there. Understood?"

The group nodded with understanding. As Marcus took a few steps forward they parted in two, letting him through. He continued on, forgetting the situation. As the sun rose higher in the sky, it's rays woke Marcus up only a little. He just wanted Abby, and sleep. 

"Cmon," said Raven, "I know how we can listen in on medical." 

She led them into the Ark, going a different way Marcus had. Through a series of twists and turns, they finally came upon a small opening, wedged between two walls. Small, rusted holes littered the surface, making it perfect to peer inside, and listen to, all that took place in medical. The first person they saw in the room was Abby, the second being Marcus. 

"This is gonna be good," whispered Bellamy, as they all sat and awaited their show. 

"So how was your day?" Abby asked,  
Wondering why Marcus was so tired. 

"Absolutely dreadful," he replied, "how was yours?" 

"Not much different." 

They were silent a few moments. Marcus leaned against a table, watching as Abby began marking stuff off her paper. He didn't even feel that tired anymore. As long as he could sit and watch Abby, he was perfectly content.

Abby turned around, facing Marcus. Smiling at him, she took a few steps closer, and couldn't help but kiss him. Clarke almost gave their position away. She wasn't angry or upset, just more surprised. She never even remotely thought her mom and Kane were a thing. If they were trying to hide it, they were doing a damn good job. 

Pulling away from Marcus, he looked at her with surprised eyes, "sorry!" She laughed, "I've missed you all day."

He smiled, pulling her into a loving embrace, "well that's a relief." 

"I can't believe what is happening," whispered Clarke, staring at them. 

All Monty, Raven, Jasper, or Bellamy could do was laugh quietly. 

Marcus and Abby let one another go. It was Abby's odd look to him that he realized he was smiling as big as he could. He suddenly couldn't help but laugh at his mistake. He bent over laughing so hard, his eyes about to form tears. Finally able to compose himself, he looked at Abby with a straight face, before beginning to giggle again, unable to quiet himself. 

"Marcus?" she asked, "are you... Are you ok?" 

Marcus giggled as he tried to reply to Abby, "Don't worry, Abby! I feel so so so so so so so so..." he took a deep breath as he stuck his arms out and his head up, as if he were a plant, bathing in sunlight, "WONDERFUL!" 

He walked out of the room before Abby could stop him. She could have sworn she heard giggles coming from the wall. 

Clarke and the group raced to Kane before he made it very far, not wanting him to go out in public just yet. 

"Kane," hollered Monty, catching up to him, "I have an idea."

Marcus was still giggling as Monty carefully turned him around. 

"I think we should go hang out in medical for awhile, all six of us," said Monty, motioning with his hand towards the group. 

Marcus's smile only grew wider as he nodded. Their short walk back instantly became awkward, when Marcus firmly gripped Clarkes hand, swinging it through the air, without saying a word,  
Just smiling. 

As they came back to medical, Abby was gathering her stuff. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Clarke. 

"Marcus was acting really strangely, then he just left. I was going to loo-" 

She was cut off as Marcus entered the room behind them all. He looked around as if he'd never been there before. Suddenly, as though a switch was flipped inside of him, he began to cry. His sobs were muffled as he covered his face with his hands, trying to wipe away the river of tears. Abby was shocked at his behavior. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh. 

"Marcus, why are you crying?" Abby asked. 

"I FORGOT WHAT I CAME IN HERE TO DO." He yelled, distress in his voice. 

Everyone began to laugh. Abby only walked towards Marcus, linking her arm with his, as she helped him sit down into a chair. As she turned to talk to the teens, she could hear Marcus begin giggling again, as if he hadn't been crying at all. 

"What did you do to him?" Abby asked them, pulling them all into the hallway. 

"Before you point fingers, it was Jasper and Montys idea," said Bellamy, pointing at his two friends. 

Jasper was the one to confess after a few moments of innocent looks to Abby, "we slipped him some nuts that made him high."

Abby couldn't believe her ears, "you drugged Marcus?" 

"He'll be ok!" said Clarke, trying to back Monty and Jasper up, "he may just not feel very well when it wears off."

"You guys are going to help me keep Marcus occupied until the drug wears off, then you are going to give him a sincere apology, and suffer whatever punishment he gives you all. Understood?" 

They nodded, and followed Abby back into medical. It was a small talk for such a big stunt but, what could she do? Marcus was frolicking around medical like a child, nobody was listening to her, and she still had mountains of work to do. As they went back inside, Marcus was sitting in the chair, talking quietly to a pinecone Abby had brought in from the forest. 

Monty laughed and nodded his head, "it's the talking pinecone, isn't it. That ones the best." 

Marcus continued speaking quietly, it sounded only like gibberish to the rest of them. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the halls, the pinecone flew through the air, hitting a stack of empty buckets. 

"GOAL." screamed Marcus, dying of laughter in his chair, he was always a fan of soccer. 

"ABBY! Have you seen the butterflies around here?!" He asked, his smiling face suddenly turning to a serious one but, no doubt there was still excitement and happiness in his voice. 

"Yes Marcus I-"

She was cut off as Marcus made a determined face, throwing his hands through the air. No doubt trying to catch the 'butterflies.' 

"Come here beautiful butterflies," he laughed in his chair as he reached for nothing. 

"Dude, I think we gave him too many nuts."

"It'll wear off."

Marcus stopped throwing around his arms, and opened his hands in front of his face. 

"I'm.... I'm a beautiful butterfly."

He didn't laugh, but he smiled as wide as his mouth would allow. Soon, more small giggles escaped his lips, and he stood up.

Abby held her breath as she watched him walk over to a bucket of water. It had been sitting on the table for days. She was supposed to use it to clean rags but, got a little distracted. 

Marcus grabbed both sides of the canister. Taking a deep breath, he ducked his whole head into the water, gulping down as much liquid as he could before running out of air. His head came up with force, his now wet hair whipping water across the room. 

"WHEW, I'M THIRSTY!" Marcus exclaimed, "ABBY! WHY DON'T YOU MEET ME IN MY TENT? I'LL BE REFRESHED AFTER THAT, I ALWAYS AM!" He flung his hands in the air, spinning in a circle. His giant smile and small giggles yet to leave his face. 

Abby became beet red. She could hear the snickers behind her. Did he know what he was saying? She prayed to God Marcus would forget all of this when he was normal. 

"I CAN balance a pen on my forehead, Jackson. Just WATCH me," Marcus screamed at the wall, whom he thought was apparently Jackson. 

Taking a pen from the counter he began trying to balance it on his hand. Abby took his moment of hardcore concentration to talk to the group once more. 

"You have to have something. Something to make this end quicker," she demanded the group. 

"Nope, sorry," said Jasper, no sign of apology in his tone, "he's stuck like this."

"Hey can we take him out in public?" Asked Monty, leaving no time In Between him and Jaspers sentences for a reply. 

"N- NO! Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Abby, moving her hands up to run her temples. They were treating this like a game. "You are going to stay in medical, and I am going to find Jackson, got it?"

They didn't say anything, just went into medical. Abby sighed and turned away, she didn't know how her day could get even worse. 

 

"So," said Raven as they watched Marcus attempt to balance the pen on his hand, failing every time, "are we gonna take him out or?"

"Let's do it," laughed Bellamy, getting Jasper and Monty to nod in agreement. 

"I don't know you guys," argued Clarke,"he's gonna be pissed at us as it is. Maybe we should just keep him in here."

"Cmon, Clarke, it'll be fun!" Said Raven. 

Clarke thought for a few moments. No doubt it would be hilarious to them but, how would Kane take it? In his story, it was nothing but embarrassing. Clarke knew she was outnumbered, she couldn't stop them. 

"Fine." was all she said. 

"Ok!" Said Raven, jumping from her chair, "cmon Kane, we're going for a walk."

She snatched the pen from Marcus's hand, making him whine like a three year old. 

"But, Raven it's miiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at his childish act. Grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. The rest of the squad followed. Their walk to the courtyard was nothing but entertaining. His face was confused and, every once in a while, he would giggle uncontrollably, until his face went into a serious expression once again. 

"Dude," said Monty, stopping the group, "look at his pupils, people are gonna know he's high."

Monty was right, his whole pupil was expanded. Marcus had dark eyes but, not that dark. It was a clear sign of his state. 

"Oh well, it'll still be great," said Raven dragging them on. 

As they came outside, Marcus shielded his eyes from the sun. They throbbed in pain. 

"Kane," hollered a guard, jogging up to Marcus. The guards face turned from serious, to concerned, to freaked, when he noticed how Marcus couldn't stop giggling, and pointing. 

"Sir... Sir are you ok?"

Marcus was about to answer, before he stopped himself. His giggling stopped, again, and his smile slowly melted away. 

"Who are you?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face. 

"Sir... I'm-"

"SsssSsSSSSsSSSSSSsssssssShhHHHhhhHhHhHhHhhhHHh," said Marcus, moving a his finger to press against the guards mouth. The guard looked to Clarke with a scared and confused expression. 

"Stop talking," finished Marcus. 

The guard backed from his hand and left, running for his post. 

"YA YOU BETTER RUN," yelled Kane, drawing attention in their direction. 

"Can we please show him to Wick!?" asked Raven. 

"Why not," said Monty. 

They grabbed Marcus's arm and began walking again. It was quicker to get to the engineering and mechanical section by entering the ark through a side door, which was located on the side. 

Marcus looked down at his feet, they appeared to be moving backwards, when in reality, he was going forward. 

"I'm soooooooo messed up," he groaned. 

"Uh oh," said Monty, "it's wearing off."

"Let's just slip him more nuts," said Bellamy, pulling a few from his pocket. 

"No, that'll make him sick," Jasper remarked. 

Bellamy put them back in his pocket, as the group sped up their pace to get to Wick. Marcus was going to be back to normal soon, and they didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was better. 

"Where's.... Abby....?" Asked Marcus, looking around camp with a questioning look. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," he hollered. 

They couldn't help but smirk and hide their faces as half the camp looked in their direction. 

Abby came in a split second, running to them with lightening speed. 

"Get him out of here," she cursed, shoving all of them back, towards the door.   
Her actions were causing a crowd.   
The teens knew it was game over. 

"Where do you want us to go? It's not fun watching him in medical, there's nothing stupid for him to do."

"Anywhere!" exclaimed Abby, "Anywhere, but here!"

Abby shoved them all back into the Ark, cursing under her breath. It was her fault she let the situation get this bad. 

Marcus noticed her anger, "turn that frown, upside down!" he laughed, moving his hands up to grab her cheeks, gently pulling up to make a smile. Abby couldn't help but laugh as she forced his hands from her face.

Her smile went away as she noticed Marcus's ghostly white face, and dangerously dilated eyes. 

She didn't have time to do anything else before Marcus screamed, "TIIIIIIIIMBEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" he cried, falling on the floor, clearly unconscious. 

"Oops."

 

§₩§

 

Marcus's eyes fluttered open, he could hear a weird humming all around him. He tried moving his head, a sharp pain shot through his head. Suddenly, it hit him what the sound was, it was him. Becoming conscious to what he was doing, he stopped humming. 

"Hey, you're up," said Abby from the side of the bed. 

Marcus jumped, not knowing she was there. 

"You probably feel a little bit hungover, probably even worse," she said. 

In all honesty it was exactly was he felt like. But, what happened? He didn't remember drinking anything, or taking any medication. 

"W-what happened?" He asked. 

"Um.... Yaaa..... Before you explode, let me explain..." Abby paused, not wanting to give him the answer,"Jasper, Monty, Bellamy, Raven, and Clarke... Drugged you... You were high for about an hour or two.... And they all know about our relationship as well..."

Marcus couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Abby with an unwavered expression.

"I didn't punish them yet, I decided you could handle it the way you wanted to."

Marcus kept silent. He looked calm on the outside. On the inside, he was boiling. 

"Why," Marcus demanded. 

"It was for April Fools day."

Marcus sat and thought for a few minutes. His anger was enough to mask the throbbing of his head. He couldn't even think of something to punish them with, it wasn't nearly as bad as what they did to him. Abby was about to say something, until she saw Marcus's expression. He had an idea. 

"What did they use to drug me with?" asked Marcus. 

"These nuts," Abby said, pointing to a sack to her left,"why?" 

"Because I'm going to get them back."

"No, Marcus. You're not."

"Yes, Abby. I am."

"Marcus, this is a childish way to discipline."

"No, they are going to feel what they did to me."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy it, actually."

"Not if they're humiliated." 

Marcus and Abby were at a stare down. Neither of them left each other's eyes but, they knew one another's thoughts.   
Abby eyed the bag, as did Marcus. 

"You are not going to drug those kids."

With a quick move, Marcus dove for the bag, Abby was to slow. He clutched it around his chest, to make sure she couldn't snatch it from him. 

As he ran from the room, Abby could hear him scream to her, "WATCH ME."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus gets back at Clarke and her friends, but is in for a rude awakening when they start a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry these chapters are taking forever, I'm WAY busy with school and other things. however, I promise to make sure I get chapter 3 up asap!

Prank After Prank Pt. 2

 

So It Begins 

Marcus made his way through the ark, peering over his shoulder time and time again, to make sure Abby wasn't following him. He was going to get them back, even if it killed him.   
He held the bag at his side, walking as calm as possible, not wanting to draw attention. He wasn't sure how he was going to get them to eat the nuts but, he'll figure something out. 

He was almost to the door, when a guard came to him, a little hesitant.   
"Sir, are you ok?"

Marcus was surprised. Of course he was ok. I mean, he had a little headache but, why would he need to know that.   
"I'm fine, what is it?"

"You just seemed a little strange earlier, sir."

Marcus knew what he meant. 'Shit,' he thought. How many guards saw him in his state? What would it do for his reputation?   
He tried to hide his embarrassment with a reassuring smile. Marcus was good at hiding emotions, especially from people who didn't know him very well. 

"I apologize if my actions were out of line earlier. Please, excuse me."

Marcus bee-lined for the door. He could feel a hole being burned in his head as the guard watched him walk away. He prayed that no one else would stop him, asking for an explanation to his strange behavior. 

Taking his first steps out of the ark, he scanned camp, searching for his targets.   
Marcus jumped back, hiding by the entrance of the station, when he saw the teens, talking in a group, on the other side of camp. 

This was Marcus's chance to put his plan into action. There was a specific table Clarke sat at. Everyone knew it was her table so, it was always unoccupied. She wouldn't get mad if anyone took it. Actually, she was almost annoyed people left it open for her. But still, if she didn't use it, who would?

With the sack, Marcus carefully edged his way towards the 'bar.' Successfully making it without them noticing him. Six chairs surrounded the makeshift counter, a bottle of fresh moonshine in the center. He received odd stares from others. Had he forgotten that he sat at Clarke's table? Marcus ignored their looks, and kept working. Taking the sack, he carefully grounded the nuts together, making the fragile seeds nothing more than a thin powder. 

Peering behind his back, Marcus made sure they still had not noticed him sitting in their spot. He extended his arm, gently grabbing the heavy, glass bottle. As he popped the cork, the smell of the alcohol filled his nostrils. Its strong smell making him almost dry-heave. Whatever was in that bottle, it was going to mask the powder. 

Carefully taking the sack, he laid the opening of the bag to the glass rim. Slowly, he poured the powdered nuts into the drink. Once the drink was given its 'special' ingredient, Marcus popped the cork back on, and shook it carefully. Once his job was done, he took the sack, not wanting to leave any evidence, and went to sit at a nearby table. He made sure his spot was close, but he'd be hard to find. 

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally began walking straight to their table. Marcus couldn't make out what they were saying but, they acknowledged the bottle. Clarke smiled as she took the cork from the glass. Passing it around, the drink was quickly gone, each one taking a big swig. Marcus didn't know how long it took for the powder to kick in but he didn't care, as long as it worked. 

Marcus stood, and carefully made his way around the tables, cautious to stay out of immediate view of his targets.   
He was so sure he was clear. Right as he went to step in the ark, a familiar voice stopped him. 

"Marcus," said Lincoln loudly. 

Marcus turned, peering over at Clarke's table, where they all had heard his name called, and moved to watch. 

"Yes?" Said Marcus, as calmly and normal as he could. 

"We've picked off the remaining Mountain Men by the west boundaries, it should be clear."

"Good work, was anyone hurt?"

"No, it was quick."

Marcus nodded, no words would be needed to understanding what happened. 

Lincoln turned to leave, walking past Clarke and her friends as he left. Marcus spun around, trying to make a quick getaway. 

"SO!" said Raven, grabbing both Marcus's shoulders from behind, pulling him back around, "How was it?"

Marcus pretended to be oblivious "I don't know what you're talking about," he argued innocently, nudging her hands off of him. 

"So you have no reason to be mad at us?" asked Monty, catching onto a little plan. 

"Not that I know of, why?"

"No reasons, you uhm... You just seemed different... Carry on..."

Marcus went to leave again. A small smirk spread across his lips.   
'They're not gonna know what hit them' he thought. 

§₩§

Marcus always paid attention at school. It was his goal to be the best in his class. Many nights, he would go straight to the Arks makeshift library, or some other quiet area, and study. Not alone of course, Abby was always with him. 

But, today, he couldn't keep his eyes off Earth. It was distraction after distraction for him. He didn't know one word that was spoken by Mrs. Talbott, the science teacher, and had but only one or two notes on his paper. His dad was going through his drunken rages again, and his mother was always busy tending the tree. Without her there, he was afraid to go home. 

As Marcus sat and thought, staring into oblivion, he thought about where he could go, or what he could do. It was basically summer, there were no more tests, and no need to study. And Abby, wasn't at class today, which meant her father needed her help in the hospital. 

"It works in yarn and hair too, especially blonde," said Mrs. Talbott. 

Marcus instantly turned away from the window, and listened to her. She stood at the front of the class, a small beaker with purple liquid in her hand. As she swooshed it around, Marcus could see it wasn't entirely runny, it had consistency, like shampoo. 

"But, it does come out easily after a few washes, so it's not permanent."

Marcus was intrigued with an idea that formed in his head. He knew what he was doing that night. 

§₩§

As the day went on, Marcus's headache fluctuated. Reaching its most painful point around the time he was to go to sleep. His brain throbbed in pain, he hadn't had this bad a hangover since his father died. 

As he entered his tent, a small sigh escaped his mouth. Marcus was more than grateful to sleep in his own bed. So eager for rest, he almost forgot to remove his boots and shirt. As he carefully took off his garments, so that only his pants were left on, he carefully laid down. His last thought was of Clarke and her friends, he wondered how their day went. 

§₩§

"Do you have it?"

"Jasper, shut up. He's sleeping," said Raven, trying to quiet him down. 

"Well I'm just checking."

Raven gave him a deathly stare, before going back to her project. They both stood in front of Marcus's cot, watching him as he lay still. Who knows what he would do if he awoken to see the two figures standing above him.   
Raven dug around his tent, searching for his shirt and boots. Finally, she found them hidden in the dark of the room. 

"Ok, hand me the jar," she whispered behind her back to Jasper. 

Jasper handed the jar over to her with care, not wanting to spill the contents that lay inside. Raven shook the jar lightly, side to side, before extra carefully opening the lid. She shook the jar again, pouring it's hidden contents into Marcus's boots. Once they were both contaminated, she opened the neck of his shirt. Again, she poured the remainder of the jar into his shirt. 

"Ok," said Raven, turning around and making a motion with her hand towards the door.   
Jasper followed her lead, and led the way outside. Quietly, they both snuck away from Marcus's tent, and towards the bar. 

Clarke, Monty, and Bellamy stood from the table as soon as they saw Raven and Jasper. They were the only ones awake, so they kept their conversation quiet. 

"Did he wake up?" asked Bellamy, praying the answer be a 'No.'

"We're good," smirked Raven, setting the empty jar down onto the table. 

"Kane will think twice before he decides to get us back this time," laughed Monty. 

"Well it is fun being high," replied Jasper. 

"Ya, except when your head throbs afterwards," sneered Raven. 

Monty nodded in agreement, before arching his back in a stretch, "welp, I'm off to bed, night."

They all parted ways, retreating to their cots for the night. They all knew they were in for a rude awakening in the morning, but; none of them cared. It was a game they were determined to win.

§₩§

Marcus awoke at the break of dawn, he could hear voices outside. Camp Jaha was beginning to stir. He ran his fingers through his hair, aware that his headache was finally gone. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, he wondered   
how Clarke and her friends heads were feeling. 

Swinging both his legs around, he placed his bare feet against the dirt floor. He reached for his boots, setting the left boot on his bed, and his right boot around his foot. Instead of lacing the shoe, he reached for his left boot, placing it around his foot. He felt his feet being a little tickled, but; ignored the odd sensation. Once his boots were on, but unlaced, he reached for his shirt, carefully sticking his arms through and pulling it over his head.   
Marcus immediately screamed. 

Jumping from his bed, he kicked and stomped his boots, hopping on one foot to pull his shoes off. Spiders and ticks, hundreds of spiders and ticks, wiggled and crawled up his pants. He could feel his chest beginning to itch. He quickly forgot about his feet, and peered down to look at his shirt. Again, Marcus screamed, and began clawing at his torso. They were everywhere, it was a nightmare come true. His feet began to act up again. So he again grasped his right boot, pulling with such force he fell over, rolling out of his tent. But, Marcus didn't care. He sat up pulling off his other boot. Little, black spider jumped all over his pants, as hundreds of seed ticks clung to his fabric. He began to panic. Standing from the ground, he ripped his shirt clean off. There was no way In hell he was going to pull it over his head. 

Marcus clawed at his skin. However, it was of no use. The spiders scattered away but the ticks weren't going anywhere. Everyone in camp stopped to stare, seeing the ticks and spiders, a few people panicked themselves. Marcus knew exactly who did this, and it meant war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus seeks revenge; and a new recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Feedback is always great!

Prank After Prank Pt. 3

A New Game 

 

SMACK. 

"Marcus, cut it out," frowned Abby. 

"They're everywhere."

"Well hitting them won't do you any good."

It'd been hours, and Marcus still was stuck in medical, getting ticks removed, and spider bites treated. Abby wasn't happy, at all. 

"I told you not to get revenge," she argued. 

"Oh, after this 'joke' I won't be stopping until I- DAMMIT."

Marcus again swatted at his arm, almost hitting Abby. 

"I'm sorry, did I hit you?" his voice quickly changed, from angry to concerned. 

"I won't be fine until you stop this game."

"Please, Abby, they're gonna learn they can't do this kind of stuff without consequences."

"Then give them a normal punishment!" 

"That won't have the same affect," began Marcus, "they'll just do it again. I'm going to fight fire with fire."

"Fine," Abby sneered. 

They didn't say anything else. Abby worked quietly on cleaning Marcus, and tried ignoring his constant sighs of pain, as she yanked each tick. She prayed he didn't get any kind of sickness, then he wouldn't just punish those kids, he'd kill them. Abby was already enraged as it was. She had thought the child side of Marcus had left a long time ago. That he learned his lesson about tricks. It was made very clear to her, that she was wrong. 

As Marcus sat, stuck in medical for hours on end, his mind went back years before. He remembered the stuffy smell of the ark, Abby's screams of anger and fear. He wanted to burst out laughing but, all he could do was smile.   
He missed his years as a child, he wanted to go back. Wanted to be innocent, oblivious. But, he was in to deep. There was no going back. Perhaps he should end this childish game? He wasn't a kid anymore, he knew that. But, this was his chance to have some fun for once in his 30 miserable years since he graduated. He decided perhaps ending this game wasn't the right thing to do. As boredom continued to nag at his mind, he pushed it back with memories of his best days. 

§₩§

"Hi, Mrs. Griffin," spoke Marcus, trying to sound as calm and innocent as possible. 

"Hello, Marcus! Looking for Abby? She's stuck in medical with her father," said she. 

Marcus and his family were very close to the Griffins, ever since Abby and Marcus met in elementary. Marcus came to the Griffins a lot, and visa versa. It came to the point where both parents told the kids to just come in, instead of knocking. 

"No, Mrs. Griffin, I just left a book in Abby's room. Mind if I get it?"

"Of course." 

As Marcus snuck away to Abby's 'room,' he felt bad for lying to Mrs. Griffin. He decided a sincere apology would be said later. Looking behind him, he made sure she wasn't watching as he turned into the bathroom. Searching the shower, he found Abby's shampoo. Taking off his backpack, he pulled out a small vile of purple liquid. It's a good thing Mrs. Talbott left her room unlocked after class. 

Taking the glass, he popped off the cap, and poured the purple into Abby's shampoo. Placing it gently back on the shower, he put the remainder of the purple ooze in his bag, and turned to leave the bathroom.

As he went to walk out the door, Mrs. Griffin stopped him, "did you find your book?" 

"Oh, uhm, y-yes Mrs. Griffin, thank you," he stuttered nervously, rushing out of the door. As he sped quickly down the halls of the ark, he smirked to himself, Abby was gonna regret her actions of starting a prank war. 

§₩§

Marcus sat at his cot, paranoia of ticks and spiders coursing through his mind, as he went over papers. He flinched at every itch that coursed through his body, he couldn't focus. 

Finally, after sitting for five minutes, doing absolutely nothing, he sighed and set his papers down on the side table next to him. Laying on his cot, he stared up at the ceiling, going into a deep concentration. Of course he was angry at those kids, they may have taken that battle a little to far. However,  
Marcus wasn't going to surrender that easily. He had a plan, he just may need to ask Abby first. 

§₩§

"Abby, please! This will be my last time, I promise!"

"No. Marcus Kane, you listen to me. You are going to either discipline those kids, or let them be. There is no In Between."

"But, Abby, that's what I'm doing! Please, after this, they'll never bother me, or you, ever again." 

Abby wasn't budging. It was just a simple prank, nowhere NEAR the extent of the one pulled on Marcus. Marcus didn't know why Abby was so against this fun little game, but he was going to find out. 

"Abby, why don't you want us to do this? It's just a game, we're just trying to have some fun!" 

Abby waited a few moments before responding, "I know, Marcus, but; I don't want any of you to get hurt. I mean, they drugged you! Yes, that's bad but, it was funny. However, you could have gotten seriously hurt, or accidentally hurt another person. And nothing scares me more than my daughter and love-of-my-life butting heads over a prank war." 

"Abby, I promise, just let me get them back, and I'm done."

Abby looked at him, staring into his eyes. Her anger had gone a long time ago. In fact, she didn't even know why she was still arguing with him. She knew both of them would be emotionally fine with each other, it is just a game after all. But, Clarke had yet come to talk to Abby about her and Marcus's relationship. And she didn't want them to get physically hurt. She thought back to when she pulled ticks off of Marcus, how she saw scratches all over his stomach and chest. He did it to himself, not on purpose, of course. But still, it happened nonetheless. Finally, Abby tried to push all the negatives about the situation away, and focus on the good. It'd being Marcus and Clarke closer. Plus, it would give all of them, including Abby, the chance to have a little fun. 

With a small smirk, Abby finally broke,"fine."

"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss," said Marcus, throwing his hands in the air. He ran to Abby giving her a quick kiss on her lips, then a tight hug, "thank you so much, I promise, none of us will get hurt!"

He stepped back, holding onto Abby's shoulders, smiling at her bright eyes. Abby giggled at Marcus's childish excitement. 

"So, are you joining my team?"

Abby couldn't help but shake her head, and laugh a little harder, "ok"

§₩§

Abby walked through camp, searching every fire and table for her targets. She went over the plan again and again in her head, she was a spy, not a soldier. She laughed to herself, she was taking this war more seriously than she needed to. Abby was lucky to spot Clarke and her friends all in the same spot, around the same fire. 

"Clarke," said Abby as she approached them all. 

"Hey, everything ok?"

Abby looked over the group before responding, "oh... Uhm, yes everything's fine. I have a favor to ask of you all. I need you to go and find me some sanguinaria flowers."

"Some what flowers?" Asked Bellamy.

"Bloodroot," responded Abby, annoyed at his lack of understanding a simple medicinal flower. 

"Ya of course, what do they look like?" Asked Clarke, motioning for the rest of the group to stand with her. 

"They have white petals and a yellow center, like daisies."

"Ya, ya we can do that. We'll be back in a few hours."

Abby nodded and left making their conversation short, and to the point. Clarke led the way as her and her friends gathered their packs and knives. Bellamy took a gun for a little more defense. The sky people managed to become neutral with the grounders, thanks to Lincoln, but; there were still other dangers in the woods. 

As the teens gathered their supplies and began to leave, Abby had already managed to sneak out of camp, leaving Sinclair in charge. As she made her war through the timbers, she could see Marcus. 

"Are they coming? He hollered to Abby. 

"Ya, they should be on the way," Abby said as she stopped in front of Marcus. 

"Great, I got everything set up. Let's hope it works," he smiled. 

Abby smiled back at him. She loved it when Marcus smiled. It was so bright, It brought her spirits up. She felt shocks course through her body when he laughed and was happy. She'd just never seen him so glad, or hopeful in years. Earth didn't change Marcus, it just brought back the best in him. She couldn't help but kiss him. His warm lips pressing gently against hers. She was beginning to love this game.   
Abby didn't know how long her and Marcus stood there, it was like time had stood still. 

Voices in the distance snapped Marcus and Abby from their make out session. Marcus didn't want to pull away, Abby was like a magnet, she pulled him in. 

"Alright," whispered Abby, "I'll see you back at camp."

Marcus nodded and smirked, watching as Abby snuck away quietly through the brush. Once she was gone, he focused his attention to the approaching voices. Taking a rope that rested on the tree next to him, he ducked under the tree, and peered out onto the road. As a few minutes passed by, he could see the silhouettes of the kids through the trees. He sunk down a little more, making sure he could see them, but they couldn't see him. He waited and watched as they kept walking towards him, their conversation stopped. As they neared his tree, Marcus gripped the rope a little tighter. He received a rush of nervousness and excitement as the kids walked right under his trap. 

Pulling the rope, Marcus's hears burned at the sound of five screams. 

"WHAT THE F-.... WERE STUCK," screamed Bellamy from the air. 

Marcus couldn't help but die of laughter at the sight of them. All five teens hung in the air, squished together by the net that held them. They're heads turned to Marcus's position as he made his way out of the trees. 

"Well," he laughed, "as much as I'd love to stay and watch you suspended up there, I'm afraid there's an emergency back at camp. I'll see you all later."

With that he was off, following the road back to camp. 

"HEY, WAIT," screamed Jasper and Monty. 

Marcus ignored their calls as he kept walking. 

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU JERK," Raven yelled to Marcus. 

"You guys," said Clarke, "he's not gonna listen to you." 

Marcus, hearing Clarke's remark, hollered back to her, "DAMN RIGHT HES NOT. GOOD LUCK GETTING ME BACK FOR THIS ONE."

As a few moments of silence went by, and Marcus disappeared through the trees, Jasper began to laugh. 

"What are you laughing at?" Sneered Raven. 

"I already know how we're getting him back." 

"Oh ya? Well you might wanna figure out how to get us down first." 

"Well, if we use that sharp edginess in your personality, I'm sure we can c-"

"JASPER, IF YOU DONT SHUT UP, ILL THROW YOU AGAINST THE ELECTRIC FENCE." 

"Guys," butted in Clarke, "get your knives from your belts, we can cut the rope that way." 

Jasper and Raven immediately shut their mouths, reaching for their belts. Within moments, they all began to cut the ropes, getting one step closer to freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus enjoys time with Abby, and the kids get another suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say except I promise to post next chapter asap!!!  
> I mean.... you've read three chapters so far so you must like my fic and want the next chapter.  
>  ANYWAY, feedback is always welcome, whether it's a compliment or a complaint I don't even care. If you have nothing to say then that's awesome too!   
> Enjoy

Prank after Prank Pt. 4

Slithery Slumber 

"That was genius," laughed Abby, pulling the blanket tighter around their shoulders and snuggling closer to Marcus. Her head finally found a comfortable position, right on Marcus's chest. The fire light lit the dark night with a faint glow, as the cicadas roared through the trees. 

"I hope they're out," whispered Marcus, as he kissed the top of her head. Abby smiled, feeling warm and content next to him. 

"I'm sure they're ok," she responded back,"I'm sure they're plotting revenge as we speak."

"oh, don't worry, I put another little surprise in each of their beds," Marcus laughed, "they won't be bothering us."

"Us?" Said Abby,"you mean 'you!' They still don't know I'm helping you, I get ALL the benefits!"

"Is that so?!" Joked Marcus, gently pinching Abby arm, making her smile and hit him lightly back, "you're still not safe from me."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to watch my back," they both laughed a little at Abby's remark. 

Abby was the happiest she's been in a long time. The grounders were neutral, Clarke was home, Marcus confessed his love for her. She could've sworn, she had forgotten was happiness felt like. As the night wore on, and her and Marcus sat in peaceful silence, she could feel his breathing even out. His hand fell from her shoulder to her lap. Abby smiled and looked up at his sleeping face. She nudged her head back into Marcus's chest, and fell into a deep slumber. 

§₩§

"MOOOOOM," screamed Abby, her voice mixed with fear and anger. 

Mrs. Griffin immediately dropped the cup she was holding, its contents splattering all over the metal floor, and ran to the bathroom. 

"Abigail," she gasped, pushing open the door. 

Abby stood in the middle of the small room, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair, normally a beautiful dirty blonde, was now a purple mess. Mrs. Griffin covered her mouth, trying to hide a tiny smile. 

"W-what happened?" 

"I-I don't know... The shampoo was purple and I thought it was just a different kind. Mom what do I do? I can't go out like this," she pleaded. 

"Abby, it's ok, calm down," said her mother, stepping forward and grabbing her hair, "we can fix this."

"Who did this? Did dad do this? You know he always jokes with me."

"He was in medical all day, it wasn't him," sighed Mrs. Griffin, "but, something tells me it was your friend Marcus."

Abby was about to defend him, before she stopped herself. Of course it was Marcus. Ever since she drew on his face, he's been waiting for the perfect way to get her back. 

"I'll go talk to Vera ab-"

"NO," Abby cried, cutting off her mother, "I'll talk to him myself." 

With that, she went around her mother, and into her room to get dressed. Once she was done, she immediately went towards the door. 

"Abby, hold on, you can't go out like that."

"They're going to see me like this anyways, I might as well just go now."

Abby opened the door and made her way through the corridors of the ark. She felt bad for leaving her mother but, she wasn't in the best mood. Marcus was going to pay. 

Abby received odd stares from everyone she passed, but; she ignored them. Her mind was fixed on what she would say. As she finally made it to the Kane's door, she knocked eagerly. 

Vera was the one to answer, her face going from happy to surprised In an instant. 

"Abigail? What happened?"

"It's a long story, is Marcus here?"

"Oh... U-uhm yes, he is. Please, come in."

"Thanks," breathed Abby, following Vera inside. 

As she entered their small home, she felt something under her feet. A small  
Clink echoed through the living quarters. 

"Oh, sorry Abigail," whispered Vera, stepping forward and bending down,  
taking the glass in her hands. 

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine!" exclaimed Vera, trying to hide the true reason shattered glass was littered across the floor. Throwing the glass away, she turned back towards Abby. 

"I think Marcus is in his room." 

"Thank you Mrs. Kane"

"No problem sweetie!"

Abby turned to walk away, heading towards the back of the home where Marcus's room was. She didn't know why she wasn't as upset as she should have been. Was it because she thought it was funny? Or that she deserved it? Either way, she wasn't the ticking bomb she normally was when she was mad,  
which meant something. However, Abby mistook her feelings. As soon as she opened the door to reveal a laughing Marcus, staring at her hair, she exploded.

§₩§

"I think it's time we go to bed," said Bellamy, exhausted from their walk back to camp. 

"Agreed," said Clarke, "I don't know what I'm going to tell mom when she finds out we don't have any of the flowers."

"She'll understand, I bet Kane will be punished though too! Maybe we don't even need to get him back," laughed Jasper. He would pay anything to see Kane be left, tied to a post. 

"Oh no," said Bellamy, "we WILL be getting him back. But, I need a good nights sleep first. I'll see you guys in the morning."

With that, he disappears into his tent. They were all tired, and followed Bellamy in his actions. The camp was quiet, all except a few whispers coming from the guards on the night shift. Everyone was in bed, and it seemed Clarke and her friends were the only ones up, thanks to a certain someone. 

As Clarke entered the tent on her own, she sat down on her bed. Unlacing her shoes, and removing her top, so that only her bra and pants were left on. She sighed as she laid down, covering her body with her blanket. It had been a long day, and Clarke was more than happy to finally be able to receive some decent rest. She was about to doze, when a strange sensation was felt along her leg. 

She reached down to scratch it away, thinking it was nothing. When her itch was finally satisfied, she laid down again. However, she felt the sensation again, this time a little higher up her leg. Clarke didn't have time to wipe the feeling away before several screams broke the silence of the night.   
She could easily tell they come from Bellamy and Monty. Clarke removed her blanket to get up, when she suddenly couldn't help but scream.   
A long black snake stretched along her leg, slithering up her side. 

"Snake," she screamed, kicking her legs and rolling off her cot, onto the ground. It wasn't long before she heard Jasper and Ravens cries as well. It didn't take much problem solving skills to know who was up to this. 

Clarke could hear Bellamy as he screamed in the tent next to her "AUGH. GOD DAMMIT, KANE." 

Clarke jumped from the ground and stared at her bed. The black serpent had to at least be three feet long. She shivered at the sight of it. Spiders, she could do, but not snakes. Clarke ran outside, not being able to handle the sight of the snake any longer. 

As she exited her door, her friends had the same idea. Everyone stared at each other, fear in their eyes.   
"Ok," said Monty, "I'm not that afraid of snakes, but; that was the grossest thing I've seen since first laying eyes on Cage." 

"Ditto," breathed Raven, still mortified about the ordeal.

A few people had come out of their tents to check on the screaming teens. Seeing they were ok, many went back to sleep once more. A couple of guards had come as well. They didn't say anything, just made sure no one was, you know, getting murdered. 

"So, I think we all know who did this," said Clarke out of breath. 

"Ya," agreed Jasper, "I believe so." 

"So are we going to get him back?" Asked Raven with eagerness. 

"Ya," responded Bellamy, "but not tonight, we will tomorrow. For now, we need some sleep."

"Hell no, I'm not going back in there," spoke Raven, motioning to her tent with her head. 

"Who said we were sleeping in our tents?" Smiled Bellamy.

"Well, where are we supposed to sleep then?" Argued Raven again to him. 

"Well, last I checked, Kane's tent had a few open spaces." 

§₩§

Abby's eyes fluttered open, her vision a little blurry. All the memories of her day come flooding back to her. Remembering she was being held in Marcus's arms, Abby smiled. She felt safe and content as she lay warm against his chest. Their fire was now nothing more than a pile of embers. Its faint red glow only providing a little heat. The night was cold, and it probably wasn't best to stay outside. They would have to keep their bonfire snuggling for another night. 

Abby looked up at him, "Marcus," she whispered, trying to calmly awaken him, "Marcus." 

After a few calls of his name, she could feel him take a deep breath, before his eyes opened. He looked confused at first, looking around as if he didn't know where he was. Abby gently squeezed his tricep, catching his attention. Marcus's face was calm once more as he saw Abby's face. He smiled when he saw her eyes, how beautiful they were as the embers reflected onto them. 

"Hey," her croaked, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes. 

"Sorry I woke you up but, I think it's best we go inside, we don't want to catch any colds."

"Hm, you're pry right, like always," he smiled. 

Abby laughed at his joke before trying to stand. She wanted to cry as she got up. Marcus was so warm, so gentle. She didn't want to leave his loving embrace. As Marcus let go of her waist, allowing her to stand, he too wanted to pull her back down. He could sit by this fire forever, as long as Abby was with him, in his arms, he could be anywhere. 

"I would join you in your tent," said Abby, "but I'm not sure it's completely safe with this war." 

Marcus smiled, but couldn't help but curse under his breath. He would give anything to just hold Abby all night. To wrap his arms around her stomach, or stroke her hair, even this war he would forfeit for her. 

"Uh... Y-uhm...," Marcus stuttered, his mind leading him elsewhere, he finally managed to let out a small laugh and smile, "ha, ya." 

Abby laughed at his awkwardness, she loved when he didn't know what to say. Marcus stood up as well, throwing the blanket on the ground to use later.   
"Goodnight," said Abby, stepping forward to kiss Marcus. His short scruff prickling her mouth. 

"I love you," said Marcus, pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. 

Abby smiled, she loved it when he said those words.  
"I love you too," she repeated, "I'll see you in the morning."

With that she turned away, and headed towards her tent. Marcus watched as she disappeared into the darkness. He sighed, missing her bright eyes and beautiful laugh already. He couldn't wait until morning. He smirked to himself just by the thought of it. 

Turning around, Marcus made his way towards his tent. He crept quietly, not wanting to wake anyone from their sleep. After what felt like and eternity,  
Marcus finally caught view of his tent. Opening the flap, he was prepared to flop right down onto his cot. However, his plans were ruined when an object caught onto his foot. Marcus let out a quiet holler as he toppled over. He landed with a grunt onto the surprisingly soft ground. 

"OW," cried Raven, "Get off me, Kane," she complained. 

Marcus stared at her, almost in disbelief.   
"What the- Raven," he said as he stared at her, "what are you doing on the floor of my tent?"

"Well, I was trying to sleep."

Marcus jumped off of her, sitting crisscross on the ground. He looked around, seeing several other bumps on the floor. Marcus stood up, looking at his bed. Sure enough, another lump was in his spot. 

"Out. Now." He demanded. 

"Uhm, excuse you?" Came the lump from his cot. He recognized the voice as Clarkes.   
"You're the one who put us in a bear trap, then put snakes in our beds."

"Ok," argued Marcus, "A, you started this whole ordeal, and B, at least it was ONE snake, and not ten thousand ticks and spiders."

"Ya ya ya, whatever," a voice said from his left. Marcus was surprised when he recognized who it was. 

"Wick? Why are you in here?" 

"It's warm in here, you should have slumber parties more often!" he joked. 

Marcus stomped around the other kids until he stood in front of his bed. Grabbing Clarke, he lifted her up, swinging her waist across his shoulder. His arm squeezed across the back of her knees. 

"OW," she complained as her head hit his back, her long hair coming close to touching the floor. Bellamy immediately looked up as he heard Clakre's cry. Marcus took a few long strides, walking over the kids, until he was standing in an empty space next to Bellamy. He swung Clarke over again, and set her gently on the ground. 

"Off my bed," he demanded. 

Marcus turned around again, walking back to his bed. 

"And who are you two?" He asked, kicking the two bundles next to his cot. 

"Monty," groaned one. 

"Jasper," groaned another. 

"Hm, I should have guessed," Marcus said to himself. 

So far Marcus's count was Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Wick, Jasper, Monty, and himself. His tent was small, and with this many people, it was absolutely crowded. He sighed, there was nothing he could do. He kicked them out, and they'd walk right back in. Laying down on his bunk, he took off his right boot, and immediately chucked it at the pile known as Wick. 

"That's for your sarcasm," said Marcus as he threw his shoe. 

"AUGH," jumped Kyle.

Marcus reached down and tore off his other shoe. This time chucking it at Jasper. 

"And that's for starting this whole ordeal," he said again as he threw his shoe. Running out of objects to throw, he instead reached down and punched Monty with just enough force to leave a small bruise. 

"HEY," cried Jasper and Monty simultaneously. 

"You deserved it," said Marcus harshly, "now, look at me," he demanded. 

Everyone was a little frightened of Kane, so they did as they were told. 

"If I wake up because one of you tries to pull a prank, or someone snores so loud I can't sleep, I will tie all of you to posts and leave you there, including you, Wick. Understood?"

They all nodded, and laid down again. Marcus did the same, reaching over to pull his blanket around him. He closed his eyes, wishing Abby was next to him, he wanted nothing more. As the night wore on, and not a sound came from any of their mouths, Marcus was satisfied. It didn't take long for him to drift into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war gets a little rough; and Marcus and Abby's history of pranking is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! :D

Prank After Prank Pt. 5

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!"  
screamed Wick into Marcus's ear. 

The sudden scream spooked Marcus from his peaceful slumber, his eyes shooting open. He was confused at first, looking around the room, 'how did I get here? Wasn't I with Abby?' he thought.  
It wasn't until the memories of the night before came flowing back to him did he realize what happened. Sitting up, he gave Wick a deadly stare. Marcus knew good and well he would keep his promise about tying them all to posts if he was disturbed 

Marcus moved his deadly gaze to the rest of the tent. Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper were all beginning to stir and awaken, Wick was sitting on Marcus's bed. It took only seconds for Marcus to react to that.  
"Get off Wick," grunted Marcus as he pushed Kyle off his cot. 

Wick laughed as he landed on the hard dirt floor.  
"Grumpy in the morning, aren't we?" he joked, "cmon it was warm up there!"

Marcus didn't find Wicks humor amusing at the moment, he was too tired and grumpy for jokes. Taking his blanket, he gently threw it to the side. As he stood up, he searched around the tent for his boots. Finding them both placed neatly next to the door.  
He had to step over several bundles in the ground in order to reach his shoes but, he was careful not to kick any of them. Finally, after safely making his way across the tent, he grabbed his pair of boots and headed outside for some much needed fresh air. 

Marcus took a deep breath of the crisp, morning wind. He was relieved to finally get a good breather. Seven people was six too many for a tent the size of his. 

Sighing, Marcus bent down and began to slip on each shoe. He wondered where Abby was, if she needed any help in medical or running the camp. He figured she'd find her at breakfast. Abby, like Clarke, always sat at a specific table, so it was easy for Marcus to know when she was free to talk. 

Once his boots were tied Marcus began his short walk to the food court. Stopping every once in a while to check in on soldiers who were on patrol, making sure everything was in check. Once he was satisfied with the evidently boring and uneventful night, he headed directly towards the tables. 

Marcus wasn't exactly hungry but he wanted to get as far away from those kids as possible. It was their turn to make a move, and he wanted to stall as long as possible. Luckily, his rounds about camp took his mind from their little war. And upon seeing Abby, he knew he would definitely find other things to think about. 

As Marcus neared the food tables, he spotted Abby sitting alone at their usual table. A cup of steaming liquid and papers in front of her. He smiled, wondering how long she'd been there.  
"Hey," he said, pulling out a chair to sit next to her. 

"Hey," she smiled back, "how was your night?"

"I think I just had a slumber party," he moaned, messaging the bridge between his eyes. 

Abby giggled, "a slumber party?! With who?!"

"With your daughter and her friends.... plus Wick," he added 

"Well, was it fun?" Abby smiled 

"Ya; ya it was the greatest experience of my life," complained Marcus sarcastically 

"Well, for someone who wanted this war, you sure aren't very happy."

"I'm sorry," apologized Marcus, "I'm just tired."

"It's ok, so; do we have a next move?"

"Well," he sighed, "I think I'll just wait to see what they do to me, then fire back with more force"

"Ah, good plan"

Abby looked back down at her papers, continuing to read her medical reports. Marcus couldn't help but watch her. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the night before, when she was in his arms. But, she was right, if they would've stayed outside any longer, they'd both be feeling ill. 

Thinking of the previous night, Marcus couldn't help but peer behind his back, hoping the kids were nowhere to be seen. Sadly, he was mistaken. Not only were they near him, they were at the table right behind him.  
'How did I not see them coming?' He questioned himself. 

Raven noticed Marcus's stare and decided to make herself known  
"Well, look who followed us here."

"Bull," said Marcus, "what do you guys want?"

"Nothing," said Bellamy, "just here to relax," he smirked, taking a sip of his drink. 

Marcus nodded curiously, turning around once more. Abby smiled at him before returning to her papers.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. They both enjoyed the peacefulness of camp, it was the first time in their lives they could sit without the constant hum of machine gears ringing in their ears. 

However, Abby was the first to break their silence, "could you run to the meeting room and get me the papers from our last meeting?"

"Of course," he said immediately, standing from his chair. 

Clarke and her friends eyed one another before getting up as well, following Marcus to the ark. Abby saw their actions, and immediately grabbed the radio at her belt. She knew exactly what they were thinking about. Abby quickly dialed the knob so that she was on her and Marcus's private station. Thanks to Raven, and Abby's excellent persuasion skills, they managed to get her to make a channel just for them. 

"Marcus," she said into the radio, eager for him to answer. 

"What's wrong?" came a worried voice from the other end. 

"It's Clarke and her friends, they followed you into the Ark."

There was a pause before Marcus responded again, "a-alright, I'll watch my back."

Abby put the radio back on her belt before looking around her, making sure the kids didn't trick them. Luckily, they were nowhere to be seen. She was hesitant to go back to her papers, wondering if she should follow Marcus. There was just a bad feeling in her gut. Abby decided to ignore it, they were just silly pranks, nothing could go wrong. 

§₩§

Marcus made his way through the many corridors of the space station, peering behind his back every once in awhile to make sure the kids were nowhere to be seen. He wasn't worried, he knew he would have it coming eventually but, he was just a little on edge. He was pissed at all of them as it was, and it was to early for a battle for him. 

His mind went elsewhere at the wrong time. Just as he thought he'd make it without problems, he was mistaken. As he passed through the halls, something suddenly caught his eye. However, it was too late. His foot slipped from under him as his whole body went tumbling to the floor. His head slammed against the hard metal before his body was jolted violently up again by one leg. His head spun as he hung there upside down. 

"GOTCHA!" Yelled Raven from behind, "HAVE FUN GETTING OUT OF THIS!"

Marcus tried to answer but nothing came out. He couldn't think of what to say. Instead, it was a sore and confused moan. He didn't know what to do, it was either pass out now or puke, have a miserable head ache, then pass out later. He tried to stay awake, tried to keep his eyes open. But, with all the blood rushing to his head, and the heavy hit to the floor, it was too much. The last thing Marcus saw before his consciousness was lost was Raven legs standing before him. 

"Shit you guys, I think he's bleeding."

§₩§

Abby was brimming with excitement as she made her way down to medical. It had been 3 weeks since her hair had finally gone back to its normal blonde color, and now it was time for Marcus to pay the toll. She wasn't going to let him mess with her that easily. And, lucky for her, she had all of the equipment in medical to help her. 

As she entered the small hospital room, her father greeted her, "hey Abs," he said. 

"Hey dad," she responded happily. 

She could tell her father was concentrating on some papers, so she didn't say anything else. Grabbing the keys from their key drawer, Abby went to the needle cabinet and pulled out a cannula and syringe. She checked behind her back to make sure her father wasn't watching before sneaking them both into her pocket. Once she was finished, she snuck over to the anesthesia cabinet, and took a small vile from the fridge. Again, she snuck a look behind her back to make sure her father wasn't watching. What she was doing was illegal but, she knew tricks to hide her actions. 

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom," Abby commented as she opened the door to the hospitals private bathroom. Her father only nodded as he continued reading his papers. Abby carefully locked the door and began to insert the needle into the vile. She made sure to take as little as possible before sneaking the needle back into her pocket. Once she finished extracting the anesthesia, she filled in the missing medicine with water. With the small amount she took, nobody would know the difference. 

Abby flushed the toilet to make her bathroom trip believable before exiting the small room. She snuck back over to the anesthesia cabinet, and carefully placed the vile in the correct spot. 

"What are you doing?" Her father asked as he looked up from his papers. 

Abby began to sweat, not knowing what to say. She had to think fast, or else she'd be in big trouble. 

"Uhm... Nothing, I just saw this vile over on the counter, figured I'd put it back," she smiled. 

Her father responded with an nod and smile before looking back down at his work. Abby signed in relief, she knew her father wouldn't rat her out but, he would also have to live with the secret. 

"I need to go find a book I lost, I'll be back in a second," said Abby, exiting medical. She heard her father shout goodbye behind her as she made her way through the arks tight corridors.  
'This is going too be great,' she thought as she made her way to the Arks religious chapel. Today was the last day Marcus was allowed to be 'tender of the tree,' he was turning 19 soon, and that's when the cut off mark was. 

Whoever attended the ceremony was to shake Marcus's hand, as a sign of thank you. Abby decided that when she shook his hand, he'd also be getting a shot in the wrist. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him tumbling over in front of everybody. Besides, it's what he got for Abby having to face hundreds of patients every week with purple hair. The only thing that nagged her in the back of her mind was the guards finding out it was her. She would be locked up if they found out she stole anesthesia. 

Abby tried not to think about it as she entered the chapel. It was full, people were even standing because of full pews. She was always happy to see so many people come to the religious ceremonies, she hoped people still came in the future. 

 

She was lucky the ceremony had only just started, not wanting to miss her chance to shake his hand. She was glad to attend the ceremony, and embarrass Marcus in front of everyone but, she was also happy to attend because he was her best friend. She wondered if Jake would've come if she asked. 

Abby stood in the back of the room, watching as Marcus stood next to his mother, Vera. She began talking but, Abby didn't know what she was saying, she was too busy going over her plan, and eyeing Marcus. He saw her gaze and raised his hand in a small wave, Abby was happy to wave back. 

The ceremony went on as planned. Vera talked of Earth, everyone watered the tree, prayers were said. Abby waited patiently until it was finally time to put her plan into action. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Vera call Marcus over next to her. 

"As some of you know," she began,"our nurturer will be turning 19 soon, and will be to old to tend the tree. Today we will be performing a 'farewell' celebration." Vera spoke happily, almost excited. However, inside she felt almost cold. Her son was turning 19 soon, he'll be going into guard training. The thought of her son growing older saddened Vera yet, she felt prouder than ever. 

Citizens who knew how the farewell ceremony worked began to form a line in front of Marcus. Others who didn't joined in. Abby made sure she was at least in the middle of the line, the hidden needle pushed up her sleeve, she promise herself to not hesitate. She watched as Marcus, one by one, shook each hand that was given to him. She was so close, and as she got closer, had to squeeze the syringe to know it was still there. 

Finally, it was her turn. Standing up to Marcus, she smiled and extended her arm. Marcus smiled back, and took her hand.  
"Can I have a hug?" Asked Abby

"Uh, ha ya sure," said Marcus, surprised at her question. They've embraced many times, just never in public. 

Abby reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marcus did the same around her rib cage. He jumped a little as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Thinking Abby had pinched him, he ignored the strange feeling. Abby was careful to sneak the syringe back into her sleeve before pulling away. She smiled at him before walking back to her spot.

By the time she stood in the back again, she could see Marcus's eyes drooping, almost rolling back in his head. His legs wavered, and as the man who was behind Abby went to shake his hand, Marcus failed to grasp his. Instead, his legs buckled. Marcus could feel his ribs as they hit the floor. His vision dimming, all he could see was people running to him. A voice reached his ears, he could hear his mother calling his name.  
Abby laughed and ran from the room, running towards medical. It went better than expected. 

§₩§

Marcus's eyes shot open. His head spun and his head felt warm. Even his hearing was a little foggy. He could make out voices but, couldn't tell who was speaking or what they were saying. Really, all he knew was that he was in medical. His eyes weren't well adjusted, but they were clear enough to distinguish his location. 

Marcus turned his head towards the voices, blinking his eyes a few times, hoping to be able to see better.  
"He's awake," said a voice, Marcus was finally able to make out it was Bellamy who said it. 

Marcus jumped when a bright light came to his eyes, and a warm hand went to his cheek.  
"Marcus," he heard Abby say, "can you see me?"

Marcus raised his hands to hers and pulled it from his cheek, "I'm fine," he said sitting up. His senses were finally beginning to come to.  
"What happened?" He asked. 

"Clarke and her friends set up a bear trap for you. When you fell your head slammed against the floor, knocked you out," Abby explained, handing him a small mirror. 

Sure enough, the side of Marcus's head was bandaged up, a few areas of blood coloring the bandages red. 

"You should be ok, just don't think too hard," she smiled. 

The edge of Marcus's mouth went up at her joke. He moved his eyes from Abby's and on the rest of the group. They looked at him with frightened eyes. They never meant for him to get hurt, but he did anyway, and it was time for them to pay the price. 

Marcus smiled at their scared looks. "Apology accepted," he laughed, standing from the cot. Clarke and her friends looked at each other with confused expressions.

"You're not mad?" Asked Clarke confusingly 

"Well," answered Marcus, "of course I'm a little upset but, I'll get you back just wait, just wait."

"No," butted in Abby, "now that someone has gotten hurt, I think we need to stop this."

"Oh cmon Abby," argued Marcus, "I'm gonna be ok, everything is fine. Please, just a few more rounds?"

"Marcus, you could've had serious brain damage."

"But I don't because I didn't even fall that hard!"

They both began to stare one another down. Marcus tore into her eyes with a ferocious stare, as Abby stared him right back with the same deadly expression. However, Abby was the first to break. 

"Augh," she sighed to herself, "Two, two more rounds and that's all I'm giving you."

Nobody moved as Abby stormed from medical. She just wanted everyone to be safe, and she supposed maybe she was being a little harsh but, she was going to do what it took. 

"You're welcome," Marcus smiled to Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper before heading out of the room after Abby. If they only got 2 more rounds, they were going to need a battle plan. And, after all, she was still on his team.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus put their master plan into action

Prank after Prank Pt. 6

"Ok," Marcus said again, "need to go back over the plan?"

Abby wanted to pull her hair from her scalp, "Marcus, I told you I would only allow 2 more rounds, I guess I failed to mention they'll happen without me."

"Abby, don't you remember the feel of excitement after leaving them to hang in a net! Or that thrill left in your gut after sneaking me anesthesia at my tree ceremony?!"

"You remember that?!" Abby gawked. 

"Of course I remember! How could I forget! When I woke up, mom was praying over my stomach and my dad was passed out drunk on a chair!"

"I can't believe you remember!"

"That's not the point Abby, the point is, I need your help please! Don't you remember our prank wars on the ark? And how fun they were?"

"Yes, Marcus, I do remember! But, I also remember, we almost got a cozy little room together in the sky box"

"But, we didn't!" Fought Marcus,"plus, this is Earth, there is no skybox, we're gonna be fine!"

"Bullshit! Look at your head, it's cracked open! Like I said earlier, you could have been seriously hurt"

Marcus tuned his head, looking into the mirror that leaned against the side wall of the meeting room. The right temple of his head was gashed open, most of the blood wiped away. A small area of his hair was left clumped together from the bleeding, he figured he'd take a shower when he was finished convincing Abby. 

Turning his head back around, he looked at Abby, "ok yes, the head thing was bad but it's just an accident! It won't happen again!"

"Exactly, an accident! You don't know if it will happen again!"

"Cmon, Abby, please, please, please! Please, it'll be fun! One more time, just for fun, just for old times sake! Just to remember what 'fun' really is," he pleaded. 

Abby watched him as he basically prayed to her. She had to admit, she'd never seen Marcus plead before in her life. He wasn't really one to beg, if he wanted something, he went for it himself. Now that Abby saw him stare at her with needing eyes, she realized that he really did want this. She felt guilt climb up her spine, and a wretched feeling in her chest. 

"Ok," she finally said, "ok, I'll do it, but that means there's only one more round."

"WHAT?! Only one more round?"

"Yep, last round, then we're done, deal?"

Marcus sighed, she knew Abby would never bulge for a second round. He clenched his jaw and straightened up.   
"Fine," he said. 

Abby laughed at his grim face, "So, what's the plan again?"

Abby's sweet laugh broke him of his mean and dominant hold, he smiled at her, his shoulders relaxing and a giggle escaping his throat. 

"Alright, we want to get them before they get us. Now, the plan is..."

§₩§

"Well, that didn't go quite as planned," Jasper laughed as he rested against the window seat of medical, tossing berries in his mouth. 

"Ya no shit, Sherlock," Monty said sarcastically, getting a laugh out of Jasper. 

"Cmon guys," complained Clarke,"we need a plan"

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do? Bomb him again?" Asked Raven. 

"No, it's too unoriginal," Clarke said. She looked to Bellamy for help, but he only shrugged and went back to thinking as well. 

They all sat in silence, wondering what to do with Kane. They had thought of all the diehard, big pranks already. Now, they were stuck with nothing. It was a silence filled with desperation. Raven yawned, causing Jasper and Clarke to do the same. 

"Well," said Clarke mid yawn, "it's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Same," said Monty, standing from his seat, as did Clarke. 

"You guys, what are we gonna do about Kane?" Asked Bellamy 

"Who knows," said Clarke, "but it's hard to think when I'm tired, we'll discuss tomorrow"

"What if he gets us tonight?"

"He won't I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" smiled Bellamy

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed to," Raven said as she headed towards the door. 

Everyone followed her out. It really was late, and sleep was greatly needed amongst everyone. Their walk was short, and it took them no time to get to their small circle of tents. No words were spoke, there was no need. Only small nods of their heads, before each one disappeared into their homes. 

§₩§

"How much alcohol do you think we need on the rag?" Asked Marcus with a chunk of clothe and a bottle of moonshine in his hand. 

"Just make sure the whole thing is soaked," Abby said, looking back at him. 

Marcus nodded and continued to soak the white rag, turning it a light grey. 

He began to laugh, "they're gonna be pissed!"

"Well, they need to know who the real masters of pranks are"

"Oh they'll know after this"

Abby laughed and went back to sharpening her and Marcus's knives. 

"You think they'll hate me? You know, go back to their ways of 'If councilor Kane so much as looks at me I'm gonna puke' ways? Cause, I've just kind of climbed out of that hole."

"Marcus, they're not going to HATE you. I mean, they're gonna be pissed at both of us for pulling off something like this but, they'll get over it," Abby said back to him. It was silent a few moments before she began again, "and they didn't hate you, not like that."

Marcus couldn't help but put the bottle and rag down to talk, "bullshit. I locked them up, and some, I've killed their parents. There is no way in hell they'll fully forgive me. There's still a grudge in them, and it's not gonna let go."

Marcus picked up his tools again and began to work. Abby however, put hers down, walking over to Marcus. He was about to step away from her when she looked him right in the eye, a grim expression built all throughout her face.   
"Listen to me, they've forgiven you. Now the only problem is if you can forgive yourself," and with that she swung around, gathering her materials and working again, trying to ignore his stare. 

Marcus stood with a surprised and almost sad expression on his face. How she knew was beyond his knowledge, but she did, and he decided it was all that mattered. He tried to think of something else, tried to do something else but, he couldn't. He just stood, and watched Abby. Finally, he was able to say something back to her.   
"Ok," he said, "ok."

§₩§

Abby shivered in the cold night, wanting to get their 'job' done as soon as possible, so she could get some sleep. Their day had been long. It had only been four or five hours since Marcus hit his head, and she couldn't help but worry. As they sat in silence, the logs beneath them hard against their legs, she tried to feel his wound. Marcus jumped back, gently nudging her hand away. 

"Abby," he complained 

"Marcus, you could be really hurt"

"I can walk, talk, use the restroom and eat," he argued, "which means I 'm perfectly fine and capable of doing things."

"Well, do you have a headache? Or feel nauseous? What abou-"

"Abby, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but, I'm fine. Please stop."

She smiled and sighed, "you're right, I'm sorry, just worried."

"I've noticed"

Abby leaned lightly into him, nudging him playfully, he smiled at her. 

"Ok," Marcus said, standing from his seat, "I think it's time"

"Shall we?" Asked Abby getting up next to him

"We shall"

Smiling to each other, they both began to walk to their targeted tents. Marcus was more excited than ever. He was great full for this experience. He got to make fools out of the teens, AND he got to pull pranks again, AND he got to have fun. It was a win, win, win. 

"Ok, who's first?" Whispered Abby as they stood before their destination. 

"Guess we'll start with this one," replied Marcus, ducking quietly into the first tent. 

Raven laid atop her bed, quietly asleep. Marcus shuffled closer to her, and gently laid the alcohol rag across her mouth with his hand. She jolted awake, taking a deep breath. It was a fatal mistake, her eyes rolled back and slowly shut. 

"She's out," laughed Marcus.   
He moved out of the way for Abby to come through. Handing him a knife, they both began to enforce their plan. Each cut forced a laugh out of them. It was evil, and oh, how they enjoyed it.   
"She's gonna kill me," repeated Marcus   
"They'll be mad at first but, they'll laugh about it someday," Abby assured him.   
He smiled as they both continued to cut. Once they were finished, they cleaned their area and quietly left. They both snuck into the next tent, seeing Bellamy also quietly asleep atop his bed. Marcus repeated the process, sneaking up to his side, and smothering him with the alcohol rag. Bellamy was tough but, when caught off guard, the alcohol rag always won, no matter a persons strength. Once he was completely out, they began cutting again, strip after strip. 

Marcus and didn't say much to Abby as they worked. There really wasn't much to say. At least he thought, until Abby took a deep breath and began to whisper quietly.  
"Do you think Clarke is ok? You know... Finding out about us," she asked 

Marcus sat in silence, her question lingering in the air above him. He didn't really know how to answer the question. Clarke hadn't boughten it up, and she didn't seem that upset but, she wasn't Clarke.   
"I'm not sure," was all he could respond before stepping back to pick up their scraps and leaving the room. Abby frowned and followed him out. 

Their process was repeated through each tent. Each one was of course a little different. Jasper was definitely a close call when he almost punched Abby in the gut. And Monty, let's just say he sleeps with his eyes open. The final tent was Clarke's. As Marcus and Abby shuffled in, Abby couldn't help but smile at her peaceful slumber. How pretty she was, how peaceful she looked. She was snapped from her trance as Marcus walked closer, covering Clarke's mouth with the rag. She only stirred a little, before being smothered by the alcohol and cotton.   
"Last but not least," sighed Marcus as he reached for his knife. Abby followed him, and did the same.   
However, she stalled. Before Marcus could do anything, she shot out her hand to touch his.   
"Wait.... Try not to cut it to short?"

"I won't," he smiled at her, assuring her he'd keep his promise. 

Again grabbing a soft strand of Clarke's hair, Marcus made a clean cut. Her golden locks falling gently to the floor. Slice after slice, her hair was shrunk closer and closer to her scalp.   
"That's good," commented Abby as she bent down, picking up the hair as she had done in all the other tents.   
Turning away, they both left Clarke to her sleep, and went outside. 

"I'm going to bed," said Abby quietly, not wanting to wake anyone as they walked off. 

"I think I'll do the same," replied Marcus with a tiredness is his voice. 

Abby smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight and pulling him along with her towards her quarters. It had been a long day, and she was prepared to spend the night with the man she loved. Marcus caught on quickly, and intertwined his fingers with hers. Abby couldn't help but lean against him as they walked off. Forgetting about the terrible 'battle' they had just fought. They'll worry about casualties in the morning. For now, it was just them. 

§₩§

A bloodcurdling screech woke Abby from her rest. She jumped from Marcus's arms, causing him to rouse as well. She looked around, trying to focus on the sounds around her. It wasn't long before she heard another call of distress. She had forgotten about the previous night, and shot out of bed in a hurry. She gathered her clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed. Once fully clothed, she hit Marcus lightly, who was still asleep.   
"Marcus.... MARCUS," she repeated even louder, and hitting him harder. He sat straight up as well, confused on where he was, until seeing Abby.

"I heard a scream," she said worriedly

Marcus couldn't help but laugh a little,"it seems our friends have looked in the mirror."

Abby stared him blankly before remembering what had happened. Upon realizing they weren't under attack, and the scream was in fact a reaction, she couldn't help but laugh with him. 

"I can't believe they haven't killed us yet!" Giggled Marcus 

"Get up and get dressed," smiled Abby," we'll go see how th-"

"WE KNEW IT," hollered Clarke, marching into Abby's room, Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, and Monty in her wake. 

Marcus groaned as he flipped his legs so they leaned over Abby's small cot. 

"YOU WERE HELPING HIM ALL ALONG," continued Clarke, looking to her mother as she pointed to Marcus. 

"Who said I was helping?" She smiled. 

Clarke marched over to Marcus, pulling strands of hair from his black pants. 

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO OUR HEADS," yelled Raven, pointing to her head. Save Marcus and Abby's, their hair was all but pretty. Some strands were longer than other, some areas completely bald, and others only inches long.   
"It'll take FOREVER to grow back"

"It's not gonna take 'FOREVER' to grow back," joked Marcus, trying to bring down their anger. It didn't help. 

"You went too far," said Bellamy leaving. Upon turning around, Abby and Marcus couldn't help but crack up at the bald spot in the middle of his 'hair.'

Monty wasn't totally upset, more surprised.   
"I mean, I was gonna cut my hair soon," he began, "buuuut... I may have kept it a little longer."  
Jasper was the same, which he made clear by nodding his head.   
"Game over for us then," sighed Raven, motioning towards her friends. Jasper, Monty, and her left, leaving Clarke, Abby, and Marcus. 

Clarke didn't say anything, just sighed and stared at Marcus. It was only a few seconds before she lowered her gaze to the ground.   
"We deserve it," she finally said, "sorry we snuck you 'drugs' and gave you a phobia of spiders and ticks."

Marcus smiled at her apology, accepting it with ease.   
He nodded as Clarke turned to leave, nodding to her mother as she left. 

Marcus and Abby both sat in silence for a few moments.   
"Soooooooo...," said Abby,"does this mean we win?"

"By a hair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Hoped ya'll liked it! keep shipping Kabby!


End file.
